


I’m empty and I’m cold, And my heart’s about to break, Come and find me.

by probs_pastel_goth



Series: Klaus fixes this mess of a family, one step at a time. But naturally, he suffers first. [4]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Angst, Fluff, He comes back though, Klaus dies, be prepared
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 00:32:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19307014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/probs_pastel_goth/pseuds/probs_pastel_goth
Summary: Klaus and his family begin making a turn for the better, but of course it couldn’t be that easy. The Hargreeves all need to see just how deadly their powers can be...





	I’m empty and I’m cold, And my heart’s about to break, Come and find me.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luciimariiellii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciimariiellii/gifts).



> Okay so I wasn’t planning for this too be more than a chapter, but that’s how the cookie crumbles. I felt like it was dragging WAYY to much, so a second part will be made. Eventually...  
> Happy Birthday Lucii!! This was for you babe, thanks for giving me a reason to push myself into writing.

 

_ Okay, not the first see I’ve woken up with Vanya and Diego. Fair enough. The first time I’m the first awake though. Blackmail material? It is too good to pass up, I suppose. They’re gonna hate it, perfect... _

 

Though he sounded rather reluctant to do it in the first place, Klaus had a grand time taking blackmail photos, glad he managed to keep this camera intact in his room. Ben and Five (God that was still unsettling to see) were  _ not _ giggling at the scene. Not at all. They were merely, chuckling. Yes, that’s it. They were dignified individuals, they didn’t  _ giggle _ . How foolish.

 

And yet, Klaus knew they were enjoying this in a  _ far _ from ‘dignified’ manner, and managed to manifest them in time to snap a few photos of them. By the time they realised, he had de-manifested them and walked off to the kitchen.

 

Well, he wasn’t prepared for  _ Luther _ to be the first he saw today. He felt tense as soon as he laid eyes on the vast form of his brother. He instantly recalled what Luther had said before, and started shaking. Before realising it, he began to panic. Luther turned around at the sound of Klaus’ laboured breathing. Instead of being concerned,  _ like Dee would have been _ , Luther simply rolled his eyes and went back to his breakfast. Grace,  _ Mama _ , almost danced into the room then, Klaus’ saviour. 

 

She took one look at her son, her  _ Kind _ , and knew he was in trouble. Grasping his face in her hands, she helped him through a breathing exercise. This was common with Klaus, ever since he was five. The spirits were overwhelmingly loud, and everything got louder and brighter as they screamed. Grace knew this and thanked whatever God there was, for the fact that they had a soundproof room in those moments. The room was dark as well. Once in there, Klaus stopped screaming, and Grace managed to calm him with exercises and singing. She and Vanya were the only ones who could calm him properly, music seemed to do the trick. 

 

Once Klaus was breathing again, Grace smiled at her child. She loved him so much, as he gave her consciousness. His powers allowed their mothers to possess her, he worked as a channel for them. Their mothers couldn’t live with the guilt of giving up their children. This fact had never been known by Reginald, as the mothers knew when to back off to protect the children. They each wanted to protect the children, whether their own or not. They fused together in a strange amalgamation of languages and loving protection.

 

Whatever they were, they loved their children. She didn’t know what they would do if her children were harmed, if they died. Couldn’t kill Reginald, Pogo wasn’t to blame for any of it either, really. No one alive was to blame, except for who harms them. This rule was altered for Klaus, as he often was the cause of the harm that came to him. A large majority of his scars were self-made, and that cut deep into her circuits, into their heart.

 

Klaus was hugging her, thanking her. She smiled and brought him to the table. She gathered his breakfast and his detoxifying supplement that Reginald had made years ago. He kept tabs on Klaus, his  _ Strongest subject _ , insisting that it was important to force him into soberarity when needed. She hated Reginald, but they owed him thanks for this. She didn’t want her junge to suffer withdrawal effects after all. He had suffered enough.

 

On the other side of the kitchen, Luther was fuming. How come  _ Klaus _ got special treatment? Just cause he was an addict? Luther had enough sense not to act now, but the moment Klaus finished his breakfast, they would  _ have a walk outside _ for a bit.

 

And so they did. Luther grabbed him by the middle, said bye to Grace, and stormed out. Klaus was freaking out but managed not to make a scene,  _ for once.  _ Luther got them out rather quickly, Diego still asleep and everyone else distracted. 

 

_ Okay Klaus, don’t panic. It’s Luther. He probably just wants to talk and is too stupid to just ask to do so. He isn’t gonna do anything, it’s fine. _

 

But it wasn’t, naturally. Luther was known for a  _ strong _ temper and acted on it often. He brought them to an alleyway and tossed Klaus to the ground. Pain raced through him instantly, but he made no complaint, instead giggling out of the mania that had overtaken him, following the fear. This was suddenly amusing to him, and looking around, Ben and Five had disappeared once he walked into the kitchen.  _ Strange… _

 

This action, Klaus’ lack of fear infuriated Luther. He wanted Klaus to fear him, he realised. Klaus always got the special treatment,  _ always _ . Father always focused on Klaus’ training the most, spending days occasionally on Klaus. Klaus was always unavailable during long training sessions and looked exhausted after them. He barely spoke after them, sounding hoarse. Dad often said Klaus was the disappointment of the family, as he was the  _ one with the most potential _ . Surely that was Luther? Or Allison? Five even? But no, Klaus was the ‘strongest’, right.

 

Luther couldn’t control himself suddenly. He looked at Klaus, the almost dazed look on his face as if he had expected worse, and Luther wanted to show him worse. He wanted Klaus to experience pain. And then, he was. Klaus was screaming. In agony.

 

Luther gained control again and looked at Klaus once more. The sight that greeted him was far different than before. Luther, as it turns out, had grabbed a pole, and beat him over the head in his rage. This had been done three times, before he stabbed the pole through his chest. Blood,  _ Klaus’ blood _ , was pooling around his feet, and was covering Luther’s front. Backing up, Luther ran back into the house, leaving Klaus to stutter through his last breaths. He hadn’t had the decency to end his life, the monster. As he flickered out of being, all he could think was,  _ you bastard _ …

 

The scenery that greeted him was, different, to say the least. A girl was kneeling in front of him, removing that damn pole with care. Such care, in fact, Klaus couldn’t feel it. Once it was removed, he sat up carefully. The wounds had healed almost instantly, but he could still feel the pain, the sound of his skull being beaten in. Not a fun experience, he had to admit.  _ Luther couldn’t just stab me, could he? _

 

_ I’ll remind him next time, I guess. Don’t wanna go through that again. Oh shit, kid’s talking. _

 

“Usually, I would be annoyed at you for dying, but it wasn’t your fault this time. You’re on thin ice though. Don’t die again, yeah? I can’t have my Séance dead, can I now? You are, contrary to popular belief, important to this world Klaus. Your ‘Father’ wasn’t completely wrong there.”

 

“That’s a first. You sure you know who you’re talking too?”

 

“I do indeed, I created you in fact. All of you. I’m rather disappointed in Luther, but he should be more bearable after this, once you get back.”

 

“What are you saying? I’m not dead?”

 

“No, why would you be? You’re immortal, kid. I’m not going to let you die unless you really want to, and have a valid reason.”

 

“Alright then, sure. Do I go back now, or?”

 

“Not for a moment, no. Luther is having a breakdown, and all. You also need to know some things.”

 

“I do? Well, I’d love to hear them then.”

 

“Not like you have much choice dear…”

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

_ I can’t believe I… Did I? Maybe he survived, no how could he? God, you’re so stupid, Luther. Everyone will know you did it, Mom saw you grab him and leave! What are you going to say? You got angry, irrationally so, and killed Klaus because of it? Why do I care about Dad and his favourites? He’s dead! Klaus never flaunted it, never acted superior like I did… He just tried to be himself.  _

 

Klaus was always himself, drugs made him different. They made him cruller, less sunshine like and more, storm cloud. He called them names, mocked them. But, even that seemed fake. Klaus was quite the actor, they knew that. He pretended that he didn’t care, and they knew he did. Somewhere, deep down, they knew. They just couldn’t be bothered.  _ Luther couldn’t be bothered. _

 

_ And he had killed him… The thought chilled him, like Klaus often was. Cold to the touch, always. Why had they never questioned it? That wasn’t normal. Focus, Luther! You killed your brother! _

 

Luther had stripped the moment he reached his room and was scrubbing at his clothes and skin, begging the blood to come off. As he begged, it seemed to get worse. Eventually, he gave up and left the clothes to soak. He dried his hands, redressed, and went downstairs. To be faced by Diego and everyone else at the table. What shocked him though was the unaccusing looks on their faces. They couldn’t guess what happened.

 

Their faces lit up after he sat down, looking at the doorway. He followed their eyes and jolted.  _ Klaus was standing there. _ Not a drop of blood on him, not a wound in sight. He had a smile on his face, a hop in his step. He was smiling, like nothing had happened. Then, the even more impossible happened. Klaus looked at  _ him  _ and smiled wider. Hopped over to him, and gave him a hug. Once in the hug though, he started talking.

 

“ _ Let’s not go through that again, yeah? Death isn’t fun Luther, especially like that. Don’t worry, I’m not mad, just don’t try that again. Now, follow my lead.”  _

 

“Luther, I thought over what you said, and I  _ completely  _ agree! We  _ should _ have a movie night! You could have just asked me in the house though, no need to drag me outside, yeah?”

 

“Of course, will do.”

 

“When did you two get so close? Didn’t think you hugged often.”

 

“Oh you know me, Dee, I’m an affectionate person. I like hugs, and Luther is literally hugging material.”

 

“Well, fair enough, I guess. You are affectionate.”

 

“Anyway, what do y’all think? Movie night? I know Van has a mean collection.”

 

“I don’t mind…”

 

“I suppose it would be a bonding exercise, like a group therapy thing.”

 

“That does sound fun, but what about my work Klaus?”

 

“Awww, please Dee? If you don’t, I have certain photos to show them..”

 

“What? From when?”   
  
“Earlier, my dear.”

 

“...Shit! Okay, fine! Movie night!”

 

“Yay! Van, quick! Let’s get to your house!”

 

“Actually, I have them already. I figured you’d do this at some point.”

 

“Am I really so predictable? Really?”

 

“Really really. It is you, Klaus.”

 

“Ah, fair point. I do seem predictable in that aspect.

 

“Indeed. Shall we prepare snacks, and turn the rest of the day into movie day?”

 

“Yes! Let’s do it! Mom, please?”

 

“I don’t see why not, dear. Would you like to help?”

 

“Can Five and Ben help too?”

 

“Of course! The more the merrier!”

 

And thus, the rest of the morning and afternoon was spent creating the best movie room in history. They already had a movie room, with a projector as well. It was a training room, for educational videos. But, they linked it up to Netflix, and hooked up the physical discs as well, so the could watch Vanya’s selection first, and then browse for more.

 

The snack selection was incredible. Peanut butter and marshmallow sandwiches for Five and Vanya, their request, too many cookies to count, and several pizzas ordered to time perfectly throughout the night. This was going to be perfect. Five had missed so many movies and series, they had to catch him up. Luther had missed them too, being in the house and on the moon the whole time.

 

Klaus had to make this perfect, he  _ had to. _ He knew what caused the apocalypse, and would not allow it. They had abandoned Vanya, and she lost it. She had powers, that would need work. Take her off the pills slowly. She needed this first, though. They all did. Five, Ben, everyone. They needed time as a family. And this was the perfect way to start.

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

Well, they had had a perfect night for sure. Everyone had relaxed throughout the night, cuddled up together, using Luther as a pillow (he was very comfy once he relaxed).  Five and Ben were corporeal for a good couple of hours, but had to be let go lest Klaus passes out again. They were visible but untouchable. They still cuddled up though, happy with food in their constantly cold bodies. This was the first proper food Five had eaten in a while and he was content. Not the healthiest, but it was good.

 

Naturally, as it seemed to be nowadays, Klaus woke up first. He looked over his siblings, surprised to see that Five and Ben were actually part of the hug pile. Perhaps his powers had slipped out throughout the night? It would make sense, and really showed the strength of death to sober you up.

 

_ I should die more often,  _ was what crossed his mind, though was immediately overtaken by the thought of an angry pre-teen raging at his stupidity. Well, he had a talent with disappointing people that had even the slightest faith in him, so he knew it was only a matter of time.

 

It was more than enough thought on that matter, he decided, as he began to head for the kitchen. He heard Mom humming, and felt himself dance into the room, joining her in the cooking. Klaus was a surprisingly good cook, as long as it wasn’t meth. He wasn’t allowed that anymore and was rather glad for it. Grace was thankful for the help, it had been a long time since she had properly cooked with her children. Sure, they had made cookies yesterday, but that wasn’t cooking. Klaus never danced or sung whilst baking. He hummed, but he was focused on the task far too much sing. He needed the cakes to be perfect, the cookies decorated brilliantly. It was all he wanted, perfection. With cooking, he could have fun with it.

 

And have fun with it he did. He never made a mess, but just seeing the way he acted, and the food he produced, was more than enough proof. The food had such great flavours, and you could taste the love that went into making it. Klaus was good at cooking. He wasn’t a disappointment to people because of it. They couldn’t take it away from him...

  
  


**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

  
  


_ Now, how did we end up here? Why are we in the alley? Dee said he wanted to talk, and he isn’t here… Strange. Oh! Right, he meant the other alley! Oh, Klaus, you are silly sometimes… _

 

Except, there was an issue with this. Diego was confused about why Klaus hadn’t shown up, and was worried something happened to him. He heard shuffling further up the alley, and tensed, raising his knives to through on sight. Attack first, dad always said, talk later.

 

Movement! The knife left Diego’s hand, but then he recognised the figure. The shock of it being Klaus messed up the knife’s trajectory, and it hit him. Not in the leg, like previously intended, but the chest. Left side… Deadly hit.

 

“No! Shit shit shit! Klaus! Fuck me, what have I done… Fuck!”

 

“D-dee, it’s okay. I’ll be… Fine…” But he was cut off as he fell to his knees, clutching his chest and gasping. Blood was staining his clothes and was trickling down his chin as he attempted to breathe. 

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck… Don’t you dare die on me, Klaus!”

 

“Not… Trying to… Dickhead.”

 

“Fuck, ju...just keep calm. I...I’ll call some...so...someone.”

 

“Don’t I’m- fine Dee. S...see?”

 

“Klaus, you’re bleeding out. That is the opposite of fine!”

 

He was indeed bleeding out. The blood had reached Diego’s knees, which was definitely not a good thing. He was panicking, and Klaus was dying by the second. There was nothing to help it though, and so Diego deflated as Klaus stumbled over his last words.

 

“Dee...I...lo...love..you. Do...don’t for...get that…”

 

“Klaus? Klaus! No! Fuck… Klaus, I love you too… Come back, please…”

 

But he was gone, and nothing would change that. Diego removed the knife, put it back in its place, and left the scene. The blood would forever cover his hands, his knife. He had killed his brother…

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

“Oi, bird brain. Wake up!”

 

Getting slapped in the face by a preteen was not a way to wake up, that’s for sure. Why was this kid slapping him… Oh right. Fuck…

 

“Fuck. I’m sorry, didn’t mean to die again.”

 

“I...I know you didn’t. Maybe I should expect this, a death from each sibling? It seems to be the theme. Two brutal deaths though, poor you.”

 

“Poor me? What about Diego? You aren’t going to let me leave now, so let’s see Dee. I guess…”

 

“Great! Let’s watch your brother mourn for your undead ass.”

 

“I like the casual you here, love. A lot better than, ‘You are my creation’ and all that stuff.”

 

“Well, since you will definitely die again soon, we might as well get along.”

 

“Fair, fair. Start it up then, my dear.”

 

And so, as if it was a movie, they watched a sibling mourn for Klaus’s death…

  
  


**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

  
  


_ Why won’t it come off! I know how to wash off blood, come on! It’s always quicker than this! Fuck fuck fuck…. _

 

_ I can’t believe I didn’t redirect the knife. It was like I couldn’t somehow… Like it was meant to happen. No, why would anyone do that, just to kill Klaus? I mean, he probably pissed off his dealers when he sobered up… But they wouldn’t be able to do this… Fuck… _

 

Diego gave up on the outfit, putting on a neutral, casual outfit he wore in emergencies. It would get attention, but if he said there was blood on it, they wouldn’t bat an eye.

 

**_They’d notice Klaus missing though, they could piece it together…_ **

 

_ No, they’ll think he’s at the park or something. _

 

**_You don’t believe that, not really. Come on, they’ll know what you did._ **

 

_ I… God, of course! Why would Klaus be at the park? He would have said something! They would have noticed if he left… _

 

**_Exactly. You just killed him, and you're trying to think of excuses to cover up what you did. Disgusting._ **

 

_ I'm a monster…. _

 

Diego walked downstairs, fully prepared to be yelled at by his siblings for what he did. And yet, they only turned to greet him.

 

"Dee! Sit down! We need to introduce Luther to Brooklyn Nine-Nine! All that time under Dads control has deprived him!"

 

"Okay, can't leave him without B99, can we?"  _ Nice attempt of being casual there, they'll definitely see through it. _

 

But they didn't, and they settled down to watch the show. They didn't even make it through an episode though, before someone interrupted.

 

"Hey, guys! What, you're watching B99 without me! How dare you!"

 

Klaus was there.  _ Alive _ and  _ breathing. _ How? He was dead!

 

_ I saw the light leave his eyes! How the hell is he alive! Not that I'm complaining, I don't want him dead. _

 

"Sorry Klaus, but we did have a marathon a while back, didn't we? We need to correct Luther's culture deprive."

 

"Ah, I see. I suppose I can accept that Van, just text me next time? I wanna be here for Luther's introduction to society."

 

"Will do, now sit down!"

 

"Okie-Doki-Loki!"

 

Klaus sits down next to Diego because of course he does, and starts whispering to him.

 

_ "Dee, I know you didn't mean to do it. No harm was done, really. I'm alive and well again. The worst part about it is you are blaming yourself. Don't do it. It's fine, I'm alive, we're all alive." _

 

" _ But, I killed you! How are you alive?" _

 

_ "Not quite sure. Maybe God just hates me? Doesn't want to deal with me early." _

 

"What are you two whispering? Focus on the show!"

 

"Sorry Ali, talking about how after a season of B99 we should definitely have makeovers,  _ all  _ of us. I wanna make us all look pretty!"

 

"Oh my gosh, that's an amazing idea, Klaus! Vanya, what do you think?"

 

"As long as you don't go  _ too _ over the top? Sure, why not. Luther and Dee could use more outfits anyway."

 

"Then it's settled! Now, let's finish watching so we can do this!"

 

And so they did. No further distractions meant they finished fairly quickly, all things considered. Breaks were taken, naturally, and when they finished it was rather late. 10 pm, actually. 

 

Mom had brought in food, so they hadn't missed dinner, but they were all pretty tired, all things considered. That was probably how they ended up passing out on the couch/floor together for the second time. Take that therapy! They  _ can _ bond!

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

"Allison? Come on, you promised we could do everyone's makeup!"

 

"Go away, Klaus! I'm doing something, give me a minute!"

 

"Can I help then? We have to hurry before Diego manages to leave."

 

In hindsight, Klaus should have noticed how his sister was acting. It was like she was controlled by something. One moment, he and Allison were walking/running down the street, the next he was pulled into an alleyway.

 

"I heard a rumour… That you stopped bothering me for once!"

 

_ Allison? _

 

**_What did she do? Why can't we speak?_ **

 

_ I don't know! _

 

"I heard a rumour… You stopped wasting air on your stupid opinions."

 

_ I… I can't breathe! Fuck! _

 

**_No! We can't die again!_ **

 

"I heard a rumour… You left us alone for good!"

 

_ Fuck fuck fuck…. I can't breathe, why won't she stop? _

 

**_No, look at our hands!_ **

 

_ We're… Fading? No! _

 

"I heard a rumour you died!"

 

**_Fuck! No, stop! No no, we can't-_ **

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

"Die! Ah, fuck!"

 

"Ooo, that was a bad one. You alright?"

 

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just, Ali has issues with her rumours anyway. This is gonna be bad for her."

 

"Oh yeah no definitely. That's the point."

 

"... You're making this happen, aren't you?"

 

"Mmmmaybe?"

 

"Fair enough, honestly. Reasons for doing it?"

 

"Your family needs to know that their powers are dangerous. Five and Ben already know as they died because of them, technically. Oh! You need to talk to Vanya about her powers when you get back."

 

"Lemme guess, we'll test her powers and she'll kill me?"

 

"Damn, I'm getting predictable huh? Yeah, Vanya will lose control of her powers and you will get struck down by the power. Fun, right?"

 

"I'll be looking forward to it, now let's see Ali, okay?"

 

"Naturally."

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

_ Oh my God did I actually… Klaus… _

 

"K… Klaus? Are you okay?"

 

**_What are you saying? Of course, he's not okay! Look at him, it's like half his body deteriorated!_ **

 

_ Oh God, I actually killed him… Fuck! _

 

Struck with the reality of what she did, Allison numbly walked away from the alley, back to the academy. She knew not to make a scene, that would draw far too much attention.

 

As she walked, she began to go over her words in her head. What did she say to kill Klaus in such a way?

 

_ I heard a rumour you left us alone for good… Why would he start… Fading from that? Unless, are there multiple universes? That would make sense. _

 

**_Just how strong is our power?_ **

 

_ No! Don't focus on that! We killed Klaus! _

 

**_What are you going to tell the others? 'Hey guys, I killed Klaus because he wanted to hang out and I was busy'? That won't quite cut it._ **

 

_ I know! I'm thinking, shut up. _

 

She was so distracted by her inner thoughts, she didn't realize she had entered the academy until she walked straight into Luther.

 

"Whoa! Allison? Are you alright? You seem, out of it."

 

"Yeah… I'm fine Luther. Just, still a bit tired from last night I guess."

 

"Well, Diego and Vanya are in the main room, waiting for you and Klaus. Where is he by the way?"

 

"He said he needed to get something. Most of my makeup is in my room, I'll get it."

 

"Oh okay, guessing Klaus is bringing the outfits then. That'll be fun…"

 

"Yeah, fun. See you in a bit!"

 

And with that, Allison ran off to her room. She took some supposedly steady breaths and began gathering her makeup.

 

_ Well, at least now we have a little bit of time to think of what to say to everyone. _

 

**_Thinking of excuses I suppose?_ **

 

_ No! That would be wrong! _

 

**_So is killing our brother!_ **

 

Attempting to ignore the correct voice in her head, Allison began heading back down to the others. The moment she stepped into the room, however, she noticed Klaus standing there as if she hadn't just killed him.

 

"Oh! Ali, hi! Put that down, please! I need to talk to you about the boy's looks!"

 

"Okay…"

 

"Aw, Klaus no! Don't be mean!"

 

"Don't worry, I won't put you in a tutu if that's what you're worried about Dee."

 

With a soft smirk on his face, Klaus took Allison by the arm over to the corner.

 

" _ Now, I know what you're thinking. 'Klaus, how are you alive!' I don't really know, but I am. Sure you killed me, but I'm back, right? So put that little detail behind us now, and focus on the present. _ "

 

" _ O… Okay. _ "

 

" _ Brilliant!  _ Ali! That's a brilliant idea! I have the perfect bow to go with that."

 

"What are you saying, Klaus? What bow?"

 

"Oh, you'll see dear brother."

 

"Oh, Christ… We're gonna die, Luther. It's been alright knowing you."

 

"Same to you Diego. I wish you well in your next life."

 

"Oh calm down, drama queens. I'm the diva here."

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

"There! You look beautiful boys!"

 

Putting them both in front of the full-length mirrors, the three stepped back to admire their work.

 

Luther was wearing an incredibly well-fitted suit, black with gold highlights. They hadn't managed to resist doing his makeup, so he had a striking sunrise gracing his eyelids. Klaus even convinced him to wear some lipstick, a rather beautiful shade of red that was just that side of natural.

 

Diego on the other hand, they had not held back with. Just one set of puppy dog eyes from Klaus and he had given in completely. They were somewhat merciful and didn't put him in a tutu, but he  _ was _ in a dress. A nice red Flamenco dress, to be precise. His makeup was only slightly over the top, but he looked stunning. Klaus had gone for red and gold scales across his cheekbones, ombre sunset on the lips, and pure gold glitter eyeshadow. Eyeliner was pulled out at some point and the wings Klaus had done for him could have cut a man.

 

All in all, the boys looked beautiful. They had done their own looks as well, Klaus had done their makeup. Vanya wanted an edgy neutral look, so she had dark eyeshadow and eyeliner. Allison had the gold theme as well, hers less extra than Diego's. As for Klaus? Well, he could definitely go to the met gala this year. Camp? I think you mean Klaus Hargreeves.

 

Feather boa, wings that he got from somewhere, a fucking crown. He had claimed his powers in this look, as he became a full skeleton. Gold glitter covered the room when they were done, is what I'm saying. But damn if they weren't killing it!

 

"Wow Klaus, this is…"

 

"Incredible! I thought you would have been way more extra for us but I see you didn't want us to take your spotlight."

 

"Obviously darling. I have to look my best, don't I?"

 

"Going on the met gala Klaus? Christ."

 

"Well, if they invite me? Definitely!"

 

"Where did you get wings?"

 

"Don't ask a magician to reveal his secrets, Dee."

 

"Fair enough. Now, we should probably clear up some of this glitter."

 

"Say no more!"

 

They watched in wonder as his hands started glowing, and suddenly the glitter was floating. It all came together in a pile and returned to its packets, leaving no trace it had ever left.

 

"I forgot you had telekinesis. Oh my God, that's so useful."

 

"Isn't it, Van? Very handy when using glitter, especially, I've found."

 

"We should probably have lunch, I'm starving."

 

"Let's go, my dear Allison. Fives complaining how he wants marshmallows anyway."

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

  
  


“For the record, I was not complaining about marshmallows.”

 

“You kidding me Five? You wouldn’t shut about them!”

 

“Yeah, I wasn’t complaining though. Just making it clear I wanted some. Ben was complaining though.”

 

The living, not connected to the dead, siblings just watched in amusement as Ben protested about being dragged into the conversation. They all seemed calm. At peace. Like this was all they needed to be happy. It was heartbreaking, in a strange way. They had suffered all through childhood, and all it took was them being together, free.

 

Mom had made lunch, the Angel that she was. She hadn’t even blinked at their outfits, just smiled and said they looked beautiful. Not even Klaus startled her, as he pranced into the room looking like a fairy skeleton. It was quite cute.

 

Now though, as they finished up their lunch, Klaus remembered what he was supposed to do. He stood up, tapping his cup of milk, now empty, with a spoon. It made for quite the sound, and everyone looked over to him.

 

“I made a discovery a few days ago, in one of dads journals.”

 

“About what? Old man stuff?”

 

“No actually. It was about us, and all the tests he did on us. Fun memories, you know. But it had tests on Vanya in there, which I thought was strange, since she doesn’t have any freaky abilities, right? Turns out she does. ‘Unparalleled Telekinesis’ dad called it.”

 

“What?! Vanya?”

 

“Yes, Vanya. Listen, I’ll tell you what I found. That is, if you’re okay with that, V?”

 

“I… Yes. I want to know, and it would be better if everyone was here, I think.”

 

“Well then, here I go. So, when we were around four…”

  
  
  



End file.
